1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer, an example of the printing apparatuses, is equipped with an ink tank that contains ink and that supplies ink to a liquid ejecting head. The ink supplied to the liquid ejecting head is ejected to a recording medium such as a print sheet to execute printing. As printing is executed, the ink inside the ink tank is consumed. Therefore, an ink jet printer in which an ink tank is replenished with ink housed in an ink container exists (e.g., JP-A-2012-152995).
Such an ink tank is provided with a fill port. To replenish the ink tank with ink, a user pours ink from the ink container through the fill port.
However, at the time of pouring ink, ink can sometimes be excessively put into the ink tank.